They don't know about us
by How2Fangirl
Summary: In the beginning Percy and Annabeth are forbidden to see each other by their parents, but what happens when they break the rules, and Annabeth is forced to go to an orphanage from her mother's mysterious and unexpected murder? Will their love carry on, or will they be torn apart? -Rated T Just in Case-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Across the river.**_

_**Annabeth**_

"You'll be here right?" Annabeth questioned Percy over the phone.

"I.. I don't know Annie-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth.

"Please, Percy.. don't call me Annie. You know it reminds me of.. you know." Annabeth reminded him softly, briefly remembering her father and her when she was nothing but a small child.

"Sorry, I'll try to make it, but you know the hatred between our parents. Besides, The rowboat is in the shed, and it would take me a while to get." Percy responded.

"Just, please.. try. I miss you, Percy." Annabeth's voice was muffled, for tears started streaming down her face.

"Annabeth, don't cry. I- I'll be right over." Percy promised her.

"Okay, but.. be careful. I will never forgive myself if you get caught." She said, her voice full of worry.

"I will, I promise. I love you." Percy said, meaningfully.

"I love you too. Bye." Annabeth said her goodbyes.

"Bye." And with that, Percy hung up the phone. Annabeth wiped away the tears with her thumb and put the telephone back in the carrier on the wall.

Annabeth and Percy lived across from each other, the only thing separating them was a wide river. The river supplied them with the fresh water they needed, but it also kept their love a constant battle to keep going. Their parents had formed a rivalry just a few years after they were born. Their parents both blamed each other for their lover's death. Annabeth's dad, and Percy's mom had both died at a party late at night. They did not know the cause, but they did know the consequence.

If Athena, Annabeth's mom, caught Percy over here, she would have him decapitated on impact. Yet, their undying love for each other kept Percy coming back in the small wooden rowboat that his father kept in the his broken down shed. After the death of Fredrick, Annabeth's dad, Athena kept her daughter away from boys, to save her from the very heartbreak that kept her crying every night. Annabeth knew it was for the best, but she wished her mom would see what a nice guy Percy really was.

Athena was currently getting eggs and milk from the farmers market a few miles down the road. Poseidon, Percy's dad, was working out Percy's schedule at the private school. Percy took every chance he could to see his girlfriend, but he was still weary for his dad or her mom to see them. Annabeth pulled on her smooth green dress that dropped down to her ankles, and headed out towards the river. She tip-toed along the branches and leaves careful not to step on a thorn. She heard the repetitive pattern of water churning, and looked up to see her boyfriend gently rowing towards her, careful to not make too much noise.

She hurried along the tree roots sticking out of the ground to meet her love. Percy stepped out and gently picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Percy!" Annabeth embraced him in a kiss. Percy kissed back swiftly, softly, and sweetly. He pulled away, and twirled her in his hand as her dress flew around her feet, making her look like a million bucks.

"You look stunning," Percy complimented her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Annabeth curtsied, laughing. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along the path to their secret paradise.

They often came to a small meadow dotted with flowers as their getaway. It was hidden among the trees, and only they knew about it after exploring for _hours_ one summer day. Percy smiled, and grabbed her waist with one hand, and her hand with the other. Annabeth knew what he was doing, and laughed as they danced and spun around as if nothing else mattered in the world. When they got together, Annabeth forgot all of her problems, all of her worries and just embraced the time she had with him.

She didn't know how long they danced. Maybe hours, days, weeks, but she really didn't care. As long as they were together. She soon grew tired and the sat down on the soft grass. Percy picked up a white spring flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"For you, my lady." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She rest her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. There wasn't a single thing wrong about him to Annabeth. She loved the way his eyes glowed in the dark, how his hair always seemed messy, and how every time they kissed, sparks flew. But she _hated_ how they were forbidden to see each other. Percy wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." Percy said, pulling away.

"I love you more." She said, kissing him again. She rested a hand on his chest, and her pulled her in his lap. They just sat there, for who knows how long, kissing. They enjoyed every single bit of it, too.

"Annabeth! Where are you young lady? YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT RETCHED PERCY BOY AGAIN!" Athena shouted somewhere near the house.

"Oh no, Percy I have to go! Stay here, wait a few minutes then row back to your house. As quietly as you can." Annabeth said, getting up.

"Wait, I love you!" Percy stood up telling her.

"I love you too!" She said, picking up her dress and scurrying off.

"ANNABETH!?" Athena called.

"I'm here mother!" Annabeth showed up behind the trees. Athena turned and scolded her.

"Annabeth, were you with the fisher's son again?" Athena gave her a fierce look, her dark brown her once up in a tight bun now at her shoulders.

"No, mother. I-I was feeding the chicken." Annabeth stuttered, making up a lie.

"Even though I don't believe you.. I can't make assumptions without proof. One day I will catch you two, and I'll make sure you will never see him again." Athena said strictly.

"Yes ma'am." Annabeth said, looking down at her feet.

"Now get inside and churn the butter." Athena commanded, heading to the front door. Annabeth scurried inside, and quickly started making butter for the bread they were having tonight.

* * *

_So... What do you think? I know this was a short chapter, but blah! I barely had time to write! I hope you like it! Should I continue? oh what does it matter, I'm going to continue anyways. Love yah!** GUYS! This is important! :3 Keep on reading, this was one of my first stories, and I am still improving! I feel I get much better in detail and explaining things in the future! So sorry for the poor quality in the first few chapters!**_

_Instagram: How2Fangirl_

_ -H2F_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- The fisher boy's son**_

**Percy**

Percy got back in the nick of time. Just as he climbed the ivory on the side of the house up to his window, he heard the door open from downstairs.

"Percy, my boy! I got you a new fishing rod!" Poseidon jollily greeted him. Percy bounded down the stairs as fast as his legs could could carry him after all that dancing. He stared at the rod in awe. It was the latest model, just what he had wanted. It had a sleek blue body with a white stripe down the middle.

"Dad, I don't know what to say.. It's perfect! It must have cost you a fortune." He said as he gently took it out of his father's hands and observed it.

"Percy, don't worry about money! We'll gain money quick with all the fish that rod catches us. I saw it, and I knew you had been good the past few months, so I got it for you!" Percy instantly felt bad. He really didn't know did he?

"Go up and shower, my boy. I'm making beans and rice for supper." And with that, Poseidon dismissed his son. Percy bounded up the steps and quickly took a shower. When he got out he still had about ten minutes until dinner was ready so he sat on his bed and thought. He wished he could call Annabeth, or kiss her just one more time. But their time for the day was up. He only knew it was safe to call when his father wasn't home and the Chase's horse was gone.

He just couldn't get Annabeth out of his mind. Every time she laughed, his heart would flutter a million butterflies. When she cried, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to tell her every thing was alright. Honestly, he didn't know if everything was alright himself. He wished he could just see her without the risk of being caught.

"Supper's ready!" Poseidon called from the kitchen. The smell of red beans and rice got stronger the closer he got to the kitchen.

"Thank you, father." Percy said politely as his father passed his plate in front of him. His father then took a seat across from his seat. Percy was starving, and he finished his dinner rather quickly.

"Father, it was delicious. May I be excused?" Percy asked.

"Of course, go do what you want now."Poseidon continued eating. "And get your rest. I want you in bed by ten, you have school tomorrow. Percy sighed and looked at the clock. _9:45 _He went upstairs, brushed his teeth and then climbed in bed. He fell asleep with the thought of Annabeth on his mind.

_*Tweet, tweet*_

Percy woke up to the sound of blue birds outside his window. He changed into a white button up shirt with a brown jacket and black pants. They weren't the richest family, but they worked out well, being only two of them. He combed his hair unsuccessfully and pulled on his black shoes. The good thing about his school was even though it was a private school, he still saw Annabeth. Their parents didn't know they went to the same school, even though it was the only private school around here.

Poseidon was already working, and Percy didn't want to disturb him, so he snuck out the door and started walking to school. Annabeth snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping on him for a piggy-back ride.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" Percy asked. It usually takes her longer because she has to walk all the way around the river and over the bridge to get to school.

"I left early, so I can see you." She said, jumping down and grasping his hand.

"Annabeth, you shouldn't do that, we're so close to my house, we could get caught." Percy warned.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Annabeth responded. After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally got to their school.

"ID" A guard grumbled at the gates. They showed him their IDs and he opened the gates. People started looking and they dropped hands. They didn't want to risk people telling their parents that They were together. They honestly just thought Percy and Annabeth were just friends. Even though they didn't want the two to be friends either. The only people who knew about Percy and Annabeth were Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

"Yo, Perce!" Grover ran over to them. Well, more like hobbled since he had to use crutches after getting trampled by a horse when he was little. Thalia and Nico followed after, both blushing with their lips red.

"Hey!" Percy responded. Annabeth laughed at Nico and Thalia. "Have a fun time?"

"Shut up before I rip your lips off and bury them up your ass!" Thalia threatened. Annabeth stood silent for a minute, then everyone started laughing. They all walked to class except for Grover, who went to a separate class this period. They sat in their usual spots, Percy and Annabeth sitting next to each other in the back, and Thalia and Nico sitting in the front of them. Class went by slowly, and the teacher droned on about some old war.

"OK, now you may all speak about what you learned to the person next to you." Mr. Hobbins announced. People instantly started chatting, though not about the war. Annabeth turned to Percy and smiled.

"Hey Percy, my mom has to go to some meeting on Saturday if you want to come over." She stated, excitedly.

"How long will she be gone? My dad has to go to some fisherman convention." Percy smiled.

"She said she wouldn't be back until the next day. But, she also said she would kill you if she found you in my pants." Annabeth laughed. Oh my, she really was perfect. Everything seemed to be going greatly.

"She does realize that I'm not a pervert, right?" Percy asked jokingly.

"She thinks you just want me for my body." Annabeth laughed again.

"Well I want you for you," Percy gave her a quick kiss when nobody was looking.

"So, is it a deal?" Annabeth asked, hopeful.

"Oh, it's definitely a deal!" Percy exclaimed.

The bell rang and they headed off to their next class.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! I uploaded another one today because Ya'll liked it! (I hope) 3 I'm trying to make them at least 1,000 words long.. it will be longer in the future, but we aren't to the exciting part yet! :D I'm also trying to upload DAILY! It's because I have no life :3.. I might not be able to on some days, like after winter break.. Anyways, Love yah!_

_Instagram: How2Fangirl_

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Swimming lessons and disasters**_

**Annabeth**

On Saturday morning, Annabeth had stayed in her bed for an extra hour before getting up and fixing herself coffee. A note lay on the counter top, moving slightly because of the wind from the open window. She didn't bother to read it, knowing it was from her mother. She shut and locked the window before sitting down on her worn out couch. Their house didn't have a Television, or a mobile phone. Just the bulky wall one upstairs. So, she took out her favorite book and curled up on the cushion, taking a sip from her mug every once in a while.

Eventually, she placed the book back on it's shelf, the mug in the sink, and she went up to take a shower. The cool collected water ran down her bare skin, and she relaxed a little bit. With her mother gone for the day, she didn't have to worry about working _all_ weekend, even if it meant she would have to work twice as much tomorrow. Soon, she turned the nozzle and the stream ended, leaving Annabeth with a warm towel wrapped around her body. Annabeth dressed in a plain white crop top that ended at her belly button and grey shorts, the only thing close to swimming attire she had.

Pulling her hair up in a loose bun, she couldn't help but feel nervous. The truth was, Annabeth was afraid of water. She didn't know how to swim, but she couldn't turn down Percy. After class had ended on Monday they had both agreed they would go swimming today, even though Annabeth felt apprehensive. Before Annabeth's father died, her two baby brothers had gotten caught in the torrent of the river when nobody had been watching them. Percy's father had found them an hour later, blood shed on a heavy rock.

She sighed, thinking of the catastrophe. She waited on her porch for her boyfriend to show up, a book in her hand and a glass of water in the other. She was so caught up in her book, she didn't notice a figure sit down in the chair next to her.

"Hey wise girl." Percy smiled. Annabeth put her book and glass down, turning to Percy.

"Hey seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled back. Percy took his hand in hers.

"Ready to go?" He asked. A troubled look shadowed her face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Percy, I- I don't know how to swim." Annabeth turned away, not wanting to meet the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face. To Annabeth's surprise, Percy stifled a laugh.

"It's ok, I'll just teach you. No need to worry." Annabeth looked at him, unsure.

"Percy, I don't know.."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just-"

"Then come on." Percy stood up, pulling Annabeth up with him. He started walking to the river, leaving Annabeth staring at him.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked. Annabeth shrugged, and weaved through the thorns and branches along the ground. Percy was already in the water afloat when she arrived. She stood there staring at the ground and playing with her fingers.

"Annabeth! The water is _fine!_" Percy grinned, teasing her. He swam toward her and pulled her in. Annabeth screamed, slightly shocked.

"It's so cold!" Annabeth shuddered.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Percy wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. Annabeth relaxed. With Percy protecting her, nothing bad could happen, right? After all, the water really wasn't that bad. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, sighing.

"See, you know you like it." Percy grinned, kissing her forehead. Annabeth rolled her eyes, unsurprised. Of course Percy would make some pointless comment like that. He unwrapped his arms, and grabbed her hand, pulling her deeper into the water.

"First, I'm going to hold you up with my hand, all I'm doing is letting you float on your stomach." Percy did as he said, holding her steadily. Annabeth stiffened, scared of him letting her go.

"It's going to be alright Annabeth. Now, I want you to kick your feet gently under the water, not over. All you'll do is splash if you kick over the water." Annabeth did as she was told.

"Good! Now move your arms in circles in the water, pushing it out of the way. Think of it as your troubles, all you want to do is get them out of them away." Annabeth closed her eyes, and once again, did what she was told. After a few minutes, Percy let go without her noticing, and she stayed afloat.

"Your doing it!" Percy said, grinning. Annabeth opened her eyes, astonished.

"I'm actually doing it!" She grinned.

"Now just try to swim forward." Percy instructed. Annabeth pushed forward, and soon was swimming throughout the river. She laughed delightfully, looking at Percy.

"Thank you," She said, swimming towards Percy. Percy looked around, and held out his cheek for a kiss. Annabeth granted his wish, gently placing a wet kiss next to his ear. The sensation sent chills up Annabeth's body.

"No, thank you." Percy said, cupping Annabeth's chin in his hands, and kissed her swiftly. Annabeth kissed back, making the kiss more fierce. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her lags around his waist. Percy lifted them up to the shore, laying her down on the soft grass. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, causing her to gasp. He weaved his fingers through her hair, and kissed her with such a force they found themselves gasping when they pulled apart.

Annabeth's strap on her top slipped, but she didn't care. She was too busy focusing on Percy sending sweet kisses over her stomach. Percy looked up at her, kissing her lips gently this time. They stopped abruptly when the familiar sound of galloping filled their ears. Annabeth stood up, a worried look on her face.

"She's home early! Percy, I have to go!" She said, giving him a final kiss before both of them going their separate ways. She quickly entered through the back door and ran up the stairs before her mother opened the door.

"Annabeth, I'm home!" Athena greeted her. Annabeth walked down the stairs with a white robe on.

"Hello mother, I just got out of the shower." Annabeth smiled.

"That's nice dear. Go collect the eggs, will you?" Annabeth walked to the chicken coop, thinking of the second time they almost got caught. They really need to be more careful, or somebody is going to get hurt.

* * *

_Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted the past few chapters daily like I promised, but I was sick :( And, there was also Christmas, and I get out on holidays too, you know? :P Anyways, I was debating on whether or not to let them get caught. Lucky for you, I decided against it! I'll try to post tomorrow, but I'm going through a time of depression because my dog just died and I had grown up with her since I was six. :( So, it was really hard to focus on writing this, I hope I did good! Happy belated holidays!_

_Instagram: How2Fangirl_

_-H2F_


	4. Chapter 4

_OOH! A before-the-story author's note! Don't worry, this will be quick. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter faster! I am trying to add in more detail, and make the chapters in the story longer! Yay! Unfortunately, this means I will not be able to post daily :( So I am calling off the daily writing! D: I will still write as often as possible, though! I hope you like this chapter, there is a surprise inside.. muahaha!Toodaloo!_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Father?**

**Percy**

The next week at school was pretty uneventful to Percy. He studied for final exams, completed a project, and watched a really boring video in language arts. Apparently, Annabeth had a troublesome time at her house, though. The following Monday Annabeth walked into school looking completely shaken up. Her normally intimidating stone hard eyes were utterly broken. They contained more misery and weakness than he had ever seen before. Even the way she slowly trudged to her next period, staring at the ground and twiddling with her trembling fingers scared him.

"Are you okay?" Percy gently touched her shoulder, only to make her eyes widen in surprise.

"NO! Stop, please don't hurt me! I didn't harm them! I did nothing! Nothing.." Annabeth sunk to the ground, tears streaming down her eyes. She covered her face with her wet hands, hiding herself from what lie beyond. Percy quickly went to her side, aiding her.

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy! It's okay." He said, pulling her into a hug and sitting down with her. She slowly sobbed into his shoulder, clasping his hand tightly.

"S-sorry, I-I thought you were him." She wiped away her tears and looked up with her eyes darting around the room searching for something.

"Who is he? Did he hurt you? Annabeth, talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked, trying to find a solution to her troubles. He looked around, only to see an empty hallway lined with various pencils and scraps of paper. Annabeth only looked away sadly, never meeting his eyes. She sighed and stood up, smoothing out her wrinkles on her shirt.

"I have to get to lunch. See you in 7th." She told him, studying his confused face. Something was wrong, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it now, so he chose to ignore his question.

"We have the same lunch period, remember? It's like you've forgotten everything. Who I am, what periods we have.. and you're having these random breakdowns." Percy told her. Her eyes hardened, turning the color of ash. She tightened her fist and scrunched her eyes tight.

"Like it's any of your business! Just leave me alone, can't you see that I don't want to talk about it? Now get out of my face, dumb ass." She spat. Stomping off to the cafeteria, she clutched her bag tighter and bumped into an Asian looking Barbie doll. Her face had _pounds_ of the makeup and she wore a silky white blouse and a black mini skirt that was far to short for Percy's liking. Her sleek black hair swayed to the side as she pushed Annabeth to a wall.

"Why don't you get out of my way, bitch?" The girl sneered. Annabeth only dug her nails into the strap of her bag to keep calm.

"What's wrong, are you mad that you _bumped into ME?_ I know. I am too, but you should be honored to touch such a valuable piece of art!" The girl glared at her. Percy could only stare, helplessly. He knew he should get up and go help Annabeth, but he was still hurt about what she had said. Besides, something told him Annabeth could handle this.

"Why don't you lay off the powder, _Drew. _I thought there were only 3 clowns in this town." Annabeth shot back, throwing around her name like it was chopped liver. Drew widened her eyes, and threw her purse down.

"Do you _want_ to fight me? Because I'm pretty good at fencing!" Drew spat, once again.

"No. I'm afraid I'll hurt you, Because you don't know what I'm capable of. And pretty good isn't going to cut it." She smiled wickedly, stomping off to the cafeteria.

Drew scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Ha! She thinks she can out power me. I will make her life living hell." Drew muttered to herself, continuing her journey to the bathroom. Passing Percy, she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Bye sweetie!" She called, blowing him a kiss. Percy rolled his eyes at the thought of Drew's obsession with him. She always greeted him with a pearly smile that she obviously had practiced.

"Go away Drew, I'm not one of your dolls you can just play around with." He stated, heading towards the cafeteria. Drew let out a gasp, practically running to the bathroom to hide her embarrassment. Percy walked faster, wanting to catch up with Annabeth, despite her brief hatred with him. It was a completely unexpected mood swing, but it hurt Percy. Annabeth had never been rude to him, let alone call him a dumb ass.

Setting his feet in the cafeteria, he could feel various eyes fall upon him. It was common for the girls of Goode to notice when a boy walked into the room, but with Percy every girl's cheeks turned a rosy pink tint. He searched the room, finally setting his eyes on a particular blonde haired girl sitting alone in the corner of the room. He walked over to Annabeth. The table she sat at rested next to a small window leaving a few rays of sunshine sneaking up on her.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said, sitting across from her. Annabeth looked up from her palms, her eyes a little less harsh.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just..." She trailed of, staring out the window. Two young boys that looked about the age of 3 were running around trying to tag each other. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Percy caught it with his finger, staring at Annabeth. He studied her pale skin and her pain filled eyes. Although Percy knew she was in pain, he wanted to know _what_ caused her pain.

"It's just what, Annabeth? I can't stand to see you in pain, you know that. Please, just tell me" She stayed silent, still looking out the single window.

"Annabeth? Talk to me. I'm worried about you." Still, not a single word escaped her lips, the prison hiding the truth. "Please... just.. please." Percy looked down at the fabric of his jeans. He just wanted to know what was wrong. It was so sudden, so abrupt. And he didn't know what to do.

"If I told you, one of two things would happen." She suddenly whispered, sadness filled her voice. Percy looked up, hope filled.

"Then tell me." He responded simply, not pushing her. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth told him.

"You would either think I am insane, mental, or paranoid." Percy scrunched his eyebrows, concerned.

"Or?" He asked.

"Or you would get worried, wanting to take me to a counselor or a therapist." She sighed. Percy looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me, Annabeth. I won't take you to a therapist, and I _most certainly _will not think you are mental." Percy said seriously. Annabeth simply shook her head, getting up and walking off leaving Percy alone at the table, staring at where she sat. No matter how long it took, he promised himself he would find out what was troubling her.

* * *

**LINE BREAK**

The following day Annabeth seemed less traumatized than yesterday. Her hair was up in a ponytail unlike before, and her face looked more relaxed and secured. Percy smiled slightly and let his tense shoulders hang loose knowing she was better. Something still troubled him, but he chose to ignore it. Staring down at his paper, he thought of how much Annabeth reminded him of his mother. They were both kind, gentle, and caring. They always had warm smiles on their faces when they greeted him. He missed his mother, and he just wished he could find out what had killed her.

***FLASHBACK***

_Poseidon walked into the room, his eyes red and bloodshot. He sat down next to a young Percy, playing with toy bricks._

_"Daddy, why do your eyes look red?" Percy blurted out. Poseidon put a hand on his son's warm shoulder._

_"Percy, my boy I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it." Poseidon said, his voice cracking. Percy looked into his warm green eyes, waiting._

_"Yes, daddy?" He asked. His eyebrows were scrunched up, something he often did when he was confused or focused. Poseidon sighed._

_"Mommy... Isn't coming home tonight." Poseidon explained, the best he could to his son._

_"That's okay, she can just come home tomorrow!" Percy stated cheerfully, beginning to play with his bricks again._

_"No. No, that isn't what I meant. It's my bad, I should have explained better. Mommy Isn't coming home, not now and not ever." Poseidon looked at his son with grief. _

_"What do you mean? She has to! She can't leave me here. No! No, no, no. It isn't nice for mommy to leave!" Percy screamed. Tears began falling out of his eyes, slow at first, then gradually getting faster._

_"Percy, Mommy is gone. S-she is in a better place." Poseidon started crying himself, a rare thing for Percy to see. Percy cried with his father._

_"But, she promised she wouldn't go! She promised..." Percy's voice trailed off as his father put a hand around his shoulder._

_"I know."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Perseus Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds called. Her face was stern and strict as she stomped over to Percy, the sound of her heels echoing the room._**  
**_

"OOH!" The Stolls gasped, pointing to Percy. Percy rolled his eyes at them. Looking up to see his teacher, he swallowed hard thinking of his punishment for daydreaming. He gave her a nervous smile and scratched his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Dodds. I-" Percy was cut off.

"I do not need excuses, Perseus." She seethed. "How many times do you expect me to call your name?" She questioned, smacking a ruler on his desk.

"Once?" He answered. Mrs. Dodds turned around with one heel and paced back to the front of the room. Smacking a hand on her desk, she turned to face the class.

"Take this nuisance for an example as a good way to get a detention in class for _daydreaming!_ Pathetic." She glared at Percy. Percy held an astonished face at the thought of sitting in a room for three hours.

"Detention!? It was merely daydreaming! I-" Percy was cut off once again by Mrs. Dodds.

"No buts Perseus." She said, as soon as the bell rang for dismissal.

"Now go to detention in room 328, and _hurry._" She said, sitting in her chair and shuffling through some papers. Percy scampered through the hallway, finding room 328. He opened the door slowly, only to see Annabeth sitting in a desk facing the wall.

"Annabeth? How did_ you _get in detention!?" He asked, astonished. Annabeth turned around, and frowned. She closed the book she was reading and placed it in her backpack.

"Talking." She mumbled, looking up at him, suddenly getting heated up.

"I mean, I was only helping the person with their math! The nerve that teacher has." She stated quickly, right before the door opened and in walked Mr. Calsky. With a bald head and a smooth tux, he would seem the type of teacher that would never tolerate even the slightest amount of horseplay in his class. Instead, he handed out worksheets and let the class talk for the rest of the time.

"Ok, well it seems you two are the only ones in detention. You look like good kids, so I'm going to go to the teacher's lounge. Don't get too crazy." He yawned, walking out of the room. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Ok, whether you like it or not you are going to tell me what is going on! As your boyfriend, it is my job to make sure you stay happy, not emo!" Percy said strictly. Annabeth sighed, giving in.

"Well I suppose, but-" Annabeth was cut off. Percy practically jumped out of his seat.

"Really? That worked!?" Percy grinned. Annabeth frowned at him.

"Do you want to know or not?" She asked.

"YES!" Percy yelled, then shut up after he realized he screamed.

"Well then." Annabeth started with a sad sigh. "It started last Friday, when I was studying in my room. It was completely silent, until I heard a shuffle of feet. Of course, I looked up expecting it to be my mom. But it wasn't. In the corner of the room was a man with blonde hair and frightening grey eyes. He stared at me with cold eyes, a frown on his face. He had a scar on his lower lip down to his chin, still fresh with blood. I tried to scream, but found that I couldn't. He started walking towards me, and I finally found my voice. I screamed at him, 'Get away! Please don't hurt me, I did nothing to you!' He said with a chilling voice, 'No, but you hurt them. I left this world and you let your own brothers die. I expected better of you. And now, you are going to pay.' My mother suddenly busted into the room, wandering what had happened. I looked around wandering where the man had gone, and how he had known about my brothers. Then I realized he was my-" Annabeth stopped abruptly, staring at the corner of the room.

"Annabeth? He was your what!?" Percy practically yelled at her. Annabeth frantically pointed to the corner of the room. Percy turned, seeing a man that fit the description Annabeth had given. Except this version had a twisted looking face and a wicked smile.

"That's him, that's my father."

* * *

**OMG! I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers too. This one wasn't really good, but at least this chapter was longer. Especially for me! I don't know about you, but this chapter gave me chills... ugh creepy. Sorry for OOCness, but you know, not everyone is perfect. And again, sorry for the long wait. .-. P.S. Remember Annabeth's dad is dead?**

**Insta: How2Fangirl**

**-H2F**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Paranormal**_

**Annabeth**

The sun reflected off of her father's face, making his features look twisted, spinning the world upside down. She wanted to look away, to get a grasp. But, she knew she couldn't.. somehow he trapped her in his glance making it impossible for her to breath. Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing something. Black dots swirled around her, taunting her.. ready to pounce. She blinked, once.. twice.. on the third time she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she kept them closed, chocking in deep breaths. She felt inside her pocket, searching for something. Feeling the cool metal, she took it out. The chain swung around her finger, threatening to fall. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Is this what you want?" She looked down at the golden heart shaped locket, then back at her father. She saw that all of his anger had melted away, and instead there was an unidentified sadness. There was a long pause, finally Annabeth spoke up.

"I asked you a question. Is. This. What. You. Want?" She raised an eyebrow, keeping in her tears. Another long pause.

"No. Of course not, Annie.. why would I take that away from you?" Her father asked, sticking out a pale hand and motioning towards the locket.

"Why not? You already hate me. When the twins were born, suddenly they center of your world. I saved this for you, for mom." Annabeth's voice cracked as she held in the tears. She couldn't cry, no.. not now. She remembered the night she had saw Poseidon carry them back. She saw a glittery substance, and she had walked over, taking off the necklace for her mother to keep. Her mother cried instead of taking it, for she said it would remind her of her 'babies' too much.

"Annie.. don't do this. I always treated you equally.. I loved all of you fairly." Her father slowly walked towards her, only to get pushed back by Percy. Her father shot a glare at him, but he stepped back.

"Then why did you leave! You left us there abandoned and heart broken! Did you know that?" Annabeth let the tears flow, devoted to getting the big secret out.

"Annabeth.. please don't do this to me." Fredrick rubbed his face with his hand, sighing.

"Tell me!" Annabeth demanded, weeping. Percy gave her a hug, wiping her tears.

"The twins.. they aren't exactly.. your mother's." He groaned, taking a deep breath. Annabeth's eyes widened with disbelief, and she shook Percy off.

"What. do. you. mean. they. aren't. mothers?" Annabeth grew angry and frustrated, a fire raging in her heart. She walked up close to Fredrick, grabbing his shirt.

"Tell me!" She threatened him with her fist, bringing it up in the air at ready.

"Annabeth! Let him speak!" Percy ripped her hands off of Fredrick.

"Shut up Percy!" She turned around, pushing Percy on the ground. Percy stood up with disbelief.

"Annabeth! I... I cheated on your mother. It was all a big mistake. I never meant for it to happen. I had too much to drink one day, and I met this pretty woman.. and well, as the story goes. I told your mother I had adopted them, for the other lady didn't want them. I- I committed suicide that night Percy's mother and I went to have a drink. I just couldn't bare to tell her myself." Fredrick looked at his feet. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"I should be going." Fredrick said hurriedly, pretending to check his watch. His eyes searched around the room frantically, looking for something.

"Wait!-" Annabeth blinked, and he was gone. Did this really happen? A black void opened up at the bottom of her stomach, swallowing any emotion she felt. She tried to feel some kind of sadness, anger, regret, but she couldn't. A mixed jumble of feels clogged up her processing system, preventing her from breathing. Black dots appeared, few at first.. then advancing until her vision was completely and utterly blocked. And with that, she blacked out.

.

.

Fluttering her eyelashes, she blinked several times to adjust to the bright lighting. She looked around with squinted eyes, wondering where she was. Craning her neck, she realized the room was empty. She sat up slowly, soaking in her surroundings, and came to the conclusion that she was in a hospital. Her mind swirled, cutting up any memories from the past day up into tiny pieces.

_What happened?_

_Where is everybody?_

_No way.._

_I better go find Percy... _Thoughts never left her head as she tried to stand up, only to stumble forward. She heard the door creak open, and in came a plump lady with a cheery smile and a white dress. Annabeth saw she had a red cross patched into the center of her top, and she guessed she was a nurse.

"Hello dear! I'm glad to see you're up. We thought you would never wake!" She exclaimed, fast walking toward Annabeth with a clipboard in between her arms. She placed two fingers on Annabeth's forehead, then her neck. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh?" Annabeth said unsure of herself. The lady only smiled bigger, checking something off of her list.

"What's wrong dear?" She looked up at Annabeth, who was now seated on the hospital bed. The nurse set her clipboard down on a nearby table. Annabeth stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

"Oh, it's nothing.. what happened? I-I can't remember anything.." Annabeth thought hard, trying to remember herself. The nurse laughed cheerfully.

"Hallucinations. Hallucinations are what happened. Something about seeing your dead father and talking to him.." The nurse's face fell as she trailed off. She looked down and shook her head sadly.

"I know that but- what happened?" Annabeth noticed the nurse's change of attitude. The nurse smiled sadly and placed a hand on her leg.

"Dear, you might want to see this. Follow me." The nurse turned around, motioning for Annabeth to follow. Annabeth got up slowly, slightly confused and followed the nurse through the twists and turns of the hospital until they reached a brown door with the numbers "319" carved into it. Annabeth raised an eyebrow confused, but followed the nurse in. Annabeth gasped at what she saw, running toward the bed.

A pale face stuck out of the blankets, the only thing visible of the body was the indention. Dark brown stringy hair covered the face, matted with a dark red substance. The same substance was seeping through the sheets at various places. Annabeth held in tears as she noticed the substance to be blood, and the body to be her mother.

"What..." Annabeth choked in salty tears. "Happened?" The nurse smiled sadly as she told her.

"We found her in a nearby market next to a note saying 'B+M=Payback' We had no idea what it meant.." The nurse looked at Annabeth, waiting for the question to pop out.

"Well.. obviously she isn't... alive. But, where do I go?" Annabeth felt horrible for not crying, but she had to stay strong. The nurse sighed, looking at her with pitiful eyes.

"We packed your stuff, your going to an orphanage."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the horribly and utterly long wait D: I had exams and.. what's the point. I just didn't have the time.. but I update as soon as I can, I always do! Love yah! :3 P.s I suck at cliffhangers, I'm so sorry! D:**

**Insta: How2Fangirl**

**-H2F**


End file.
